


His Omega

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angst, Bucky Barnes-centric, But It's Not My Usual Thing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humilation, I Feel Like I'm Missing Tags Here, I Mean There Aren't Sunshine And Unicorns, Knotting, Look My Beta Said It Was Good, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, My Titles Leave Much To Be Desired, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Possessive Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Secrets, This Is My First Fling Don't Hate Me, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, WinterIron Spring Fling, darkish, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bucky is a werewolf in secret, working with a team of werewolf hunters. He hides from his closest friends and himself. But when an alpha of a pack Bucky's supposed to be hunted declares Bucky as his, things get just a bit more complicated.





	His Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomas (sil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/gifts).



> Fucking fuck, I'm so excited for this! I've been working on this forever, and I've been so fucking nervous it wasn't going to be good enough and that my giftee would hate it and it came out a fuck ton longer than I intended and I think it's kinda shitty and agh I don't know what I'm doing.   
> So I combined a few prompts here, A/B/O with Alpha!Tony in heat, Werewolves & Wolf Hunters AU, and Bucky saving Tony's life because I couldn't piiiiick. They were all so good, fuck.  
> Many thanks to my lovely beta fiax, and I hope you enjoy!

"How's the hunt going?" Bucky asked, looking up from the occult book he was reading. Most of it was bull, but it was something to do.

Steve sighed, stripping a mud worn jacket. "Not as well as I'd like it to. This pack, the Starks, they're more difficult than I expected. Even harder to track than the Hydra pack was, to be honest. They're good."

"Better than you and your ragtag team, good?" Bucky arched a teasing eyebrow.

"Shut up, jerk." Steve smiled, throwing his jacket at Bucky. Bucky wrinkled his nose and ducked it. "We'd be better with you again, though." Steve sighed, throwing himself down into a desk chair. "Sam and Scott are great new additions, I love them, but... you just had a way of tracking. Something that was so natural."

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek, almost thoughtlessly. "You know I'd love to help, Stevie, but I'm down a limb, so..." He shrugged. Bucky had lost his left arm when they took down the Hydra pack, as well as a piece of his sanity. Steve didn't have to know what Hydra's werewolves did to him, for the brief period they kidnapped Bucky. No one did.

Steve nodded. "I know. At least we got you back though, right?" He forced that small, puppy dog smile.

"Sure, punk." Bucky rolled his eyes.

Steve chuckled. "Come on, Wanda made dinner."

Bucky groaned, setting his book down and following Steve into the kitchen of the safe house they were all crammed into.

Everyone else was already gathered, and Bucky had a chance to just stare at his wild team- or family, as Steve insisted on calling them.

There was Natasha, one of the earliest additions. Bucky got along with her quite well, for reasons neither of them dared to tell the rest of the group. Then her friend, Clint, a homely guy with deadly aim. Then Wanda, a young woman with unexplainable supernatural tendencies that Steve had insisted looking after. Sam had come in about the time Bucky got injured, and he was a pretty cool guy if a bit annoying. And most recently was Scott, a guy who was new to hunting in general, but was happy to be there.

They were a family, Bucky supposed. Even as annoying as they could be. It was different from the days when it was just Bucky and Steve, but a nice kind of different.

Bucky took a seat at the kitchen table with everyone else, ignoring the marked up map sitting in the centre. Steve set the food down in front of him and they all dug in.

"Any leads on catching the scent, Scott?" Steve asked with a mouthful of salad. Scott was their new tracker now that Bucky was out. He was decent, but Bucky attributed most of his leads to just dumb luck.

Scott shook his head. "These guys are tough. I'm not used to something on this level."

"You can always ask Buck for help," Steve said, offering a helpful smile.

"Yeah but he's you know..." Scott made a hand gesture of karate chopping his shoulder.

Bucky arched an eyebrow. "And?"

Scott stared at him for a long time. "Ask you for help. Got it." He flashed a nervous thumbs up, then shoved food into his mouth. Bucky rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

The topic of conversation moved on after that, and Bucky didn't really bother paying attention. Bucky focused on eating, then putting his dishes in the sink when he finished.

"I'm going for a walk," Bucky tossed over his shoulder. "Should be back before dark."

Steve glanced up at him. "Bucky. Don't do something stupid."

Bucky snorted. "How can I, I'm leaving all the stupid here." He teased, making Steve roll his eyes. Bucky tugged on his jacket and walked out the door, only pausing to flip Steve the bird.

The air was nice if a bit brisk. Bucky supposed that's what they got for relocating upstate. Regardless, it was refreshing. Bucky missed being out in the open.

Bucky found himself wandering around in the local woods, making sure he knew where he was, but also not limiting himself to one straight path. He let his mind wander with his feet, enjoying the tranquillity.

"Someone's new to the area."

Bucky hated himself for being startled, spinning around to face the speaker.

It was a man. No, check that, it was a werewolf in human form. Dark hair and olive skin, clothes worn down but still somehow stylish. He was handsome, Bucky would give him that. And he reeked of alpha. Strong enough to be the leader of a pack, most likely. Purebred, by the scent of it. Which were rare, but not unheard of.

"What tells you that?" Bucky already had his fingers curled around his gun in his pocket, filled with silver bullets.

The alpha offered a wolfish smile. "Because I'd remember a one-armed omega as pretty as you in my territory."

So he was the pack leader. The Starks, by the sound of it. Bucky scowled. "I'm not-"

"Not what?" The alpha leaned against a tree. "Pretty? No, an omega." He nodded, smirking. "Can smell you from here. It's weak, I'd say third or fourth generation. But you're still were. And an omega one at that. You should feel honoured, male omegas are in high demand in any pack." He paused, head tilted to the side. "Especially mine."

Bucky ignored the coiling in his gut. Most werewolves, even high alphas couldn't sniff him out. He used scent suppressors, took careful care to hide his heat. But this alpha had known, instantly. That was not good, for anyone.

"Not interested." Bucky nearly snarled. He knew what the alpha wanted. He wanted a mate. More specifically, he wanted Bucky.

The alpha sighed. "You're going to make me court you, aren't you? All proper and civilized?" He grinned. "I'm Tony. Tony Stark."

"That's nice." Bucky tightened his grip on his gun.

"Mm, no, you did that wrong." Tony shook his head. "Now you're supposed to give me your name, sweetheart." It was a sweet nickname made patronizing on Tony's tongue.

Bucky glared. "Told you. Not interested."

Tony pushed himself up, walking over to Bucky with an elegant ease most werewolves didn't have. "Oh, sweetheart." The pet name sounded even worse, this time. "I'm the alpha of my pack. And you're a lone wolf. I'd know if another pack were in the area." He was shorter than Bucky but still managed to hold an aura of dominance over him. "I get what I want. And you happen to be just that. You were mine the minute I laid eyes on you."

Bucky considered his options. He sure as hell wasn't going to go back with Tony to his pack, but outright turning down an alpha could be perceived as a challenge, and Bucky wasn't ready for that either. "Guess you'll have to take the time to court me, then. Proper and civilized." Bucky held his head high and spun on his heel, walking away. Tony didn't follow him, at least for now.

Bucky waited until he was out of earshot, then waited some more before pulling out his phone.

"Stevie? I got a scent. Bring the gang, I'll send you my coordinates."

 

* * *

 

Bucky guided his merry band of misfits through the woods to where he and Tony met, this time focusing on seeing if he could smell out Tony's scent to see where he went.

"And this is where you met the pack alpha?" Clint asked, looking around.

Bucky nodded.

"I'm glad you called instead of initiating anything." Steve was in work mode, voice deep and authoritative.

"Hey, footsteps, this way?" Scott called out, pointing in a direction.

"He's right, come on." Bucky and Scott took the lead, navigating through the thick foliage. Bucky's heart raced as they got closer and the scent got thicker.

Bucky was almost startled when they literally stumbled right into the pack den, finding a group of werewolves in human form, hanging around a campfire and roasting marshmallows.

It was oddly domesticated, for wolves. And if Bucky was to assume this was the entire pack, it was a small pack as well.

"I thought you said there weren't any hunters around here?" The youngest, an omega who looked to be in his teens asked. Glancing at Tony, who was poking a beta with a stick.

Tony dropped the stick, looking up. "There aren't." His eyes narrowed, briefly catching on Bucky. Bucky felt in that moment the way he imagined Judas felt, even if he barely knew Tony. He'd not only betrayed his kind but betrayed someone who'd shown a clear interest in making himself Bucky's alpha.

Clint already had an arrow notched, silver tipped, and Natasha had a wooden stake in each hand. Scott and Steve both had guns, while Wanda sort of just... stood there.

Two African American men stood up, both betas, but Tony waved them down. "Can I help you all?" Tony walked over to them, arms folded.

"You know how it is, man." Clint shrugged.

"Know that you're hunting my pack for no reason?" Tony narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I do."

"No reason?" Steve scoffed. "You're a pack of wild animals."

Tony tilted his chin up. "Last time I checked 'wild animals' don't talk back."

"Mutated ones do." Steve shrugged, defiant.

"Mhm, and who's to blame for that?" Tony hummed. "Right. The humans who genetically engineered us in labs." He slid his hands into his jean pockets. "If you want to hunt for the thrill, might I suggest vampires? They're real savages."

Steve glared. "And you aren't?"

"You must be new to the area, blondie."Tony snarled, and Bucky noticed his sharp teeth starting to show. "My pack doesn't fuck around like others. We don't touch farmers livestock, and we sure as hell don't hurt people. We eat the bare minimum of raw meat needed, and we always go after deer. Hell, we even keep the local population in check. We're members of society. Peter and Shuri go to the local high school. We have jobs. If you want to hunt savages like Hydra, be my fucking guest. But don't you dare come after my pack." Tony spun around, walking back to the fire.

As soon as Steve started to raise his gun, Bucky purposely shifted and stepped on a twig to get Tony's attention. It was spur of the moment, and he didn't even realize he'd done it until Tony was turning around just in time to dodge the bullet.

After that, it was chaos.

Tony snarled and attacked Steve, not even bothering to shift forms. The other hunters and wolves got into fights, but Bucky noted not one of them shifted.

Bucky ended up fighting the kid, who for a kid, admittedly had some, fight in him. Bucky didn't even think about going for his knife or gun. He couldn't kill a pup, especially an omega one.

A noise of pain from Tony caught Bucky's attention, and he looked over to see Tony cupping his bleeding arm, and Steve holding a bloody knife. Tony was on a knee, pale from the silver reacting with his body. Steve had an opening and was going for it, knife raised.

Bucky kicked Steve's legs out and turned back to the omega he was fighting before Steve could realize it was him, and think it was another werewolf protecting their alpha. Bucky made sure no one else saw him as he turned back to his fight.

"Did you just-?" The small omega asked, eyes wide. So almost no one else had seen it. Damnit.

"Kid, seriously shut up," Bucky muttered, punching him in the chest. "We should pull back, Stevie, we aren't ready to take this," Bucky grunted when the kid caught one of his punches.

"Hate to agree with Barnes, but he's right!" Sam shouted. Then cried out. "Motherfucker, did you just headbutt me?!" The man he was wrestling with only laughed. "I just got headbutted by a fucking werewolf, what the hell?" Sam grumbled.

"Alright, everyone pull back!" Steve ordered, and they all scrambled backwards, putting a few yards between the pack and them.

The worst part was, the pack didn't even look winded. A few bloody noses and black eyes, but besides Tony's knife wound, they were all fine. The two groups stared at each other before Steve finally led them away.

 

* * *

 

Bucky groaned, icing his ribs. The damned kid knew how to fight.

Everyone else looked pretty similar. There were no broken bones, but definitely a lot of bruises and blood.

It was painfully clear. They lost.

"Is it weird to anyone else that they didn't shift?" Scott spoke up, voice nasally as he had an ice pack against his swollen face.

"Yeah, a little bit," Clint admitted. "You know, I don't wanna be the one to say it but... maybe we were in the wrong here?" He sighed. "Look, this hunt has been so hard because we haven't had any missing livestock, no dead bodies. Hell, they were making smores. Maybe this pack, this hunt, isn't worth it? I don't know, they just don't seem... savage?"

Bucky expected Steve to snap at him, go on about the danger of werewolves, but surprisingly, he sighed. "I know. We'll sleep on it, talk about it all in the morning."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they slipped off to their respective rooms.

Bucky almost screamed when he saw Tony in his room, sitting on his bed. Waiting.

"What the hell?" Bucky hissed, shutting the door.

Tony tilted his head to the side. "Followed you home. Partly to make sure your team doesn't come after my pack..." He folded his arms. "And partly because I wanted to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about," Bucky said, scowling.

"Really?" Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Do they know? Does your team know you're what they hunt?"

Bucky was silent.

"Thought so," Tony smirked. "You know, Peter told me you saved my life. Figured I stop by. Thank you." He stood up, walking over to Bucky with even steps. He reached up and touched Bucky's jawline.

"Thought you were going to court me?" Bucky choked out.

"That was before your friend stabbed me," Tony whispered, voice rough.

He was going into an alpha rut, not uncommon for the lead alpha to do, especially right after a won battle. The hormones in the air were already going to Bucky's head. And dick.

"Tony..." Bucky strangled out, trying to think. He couldn't do this, not in a shared house, not-

"Kneel."

Bucky dropped like a stone as soon as the word was out of Tony's mouth.

Tony hummed, carding his fingers through Bucky's long hair. Bucky gasped, leaning into the gentle touch. "Never did catch your name." Tony pointed out.

"Bucky Barnes." Bucky forced out head swimming.

"Mm, that's not gonna work." Tony clicked his tongue. "It's a nickname, isn't it? Bucky?"

Bucky nodded. "My real name is James."

"Much better." Tony purred, petting Bucky's hair. "You haven't been with an alpha in a while, have you?"

Bucky shook his head. He hadn't been with an alpha ever, actually. He limited his sexual relationships to being with humans. Bucky had never really accepted the werewolf side of himself.

"Up, come on." Tony pulled his hand away and Bucky almost wanted to cry.

Bucky pushed himself to his feet, trying not to sway.

"Strip," Tony ordered.

Bucky blinked, trying to come back to his senses. "Tony, no we can't-"

"You take your clothes off or I take them off for you. Your choice." Tony growled.

Bucky shuddered, Tony's tone going straight to his cock. He slipped out of his leather jacket, then tugged off his shirt. His pants were a bit harder, Bucky still had trouble getting them off with one hand. Even more so with his hand so badly shaking.

“Oh, come here.” Tony rolled his eyes, grabbing Bucky’s belt and yanking him forward. Bucky ducked his head shame, feeling inadequate for not even being able to complete the simplest of tasks for Tony. If Tony noticed the embarrassment, he didn’t comment on it, instead only focusing on yanking Bucky’s pants down.

Bucky helped enough to kick his pants off, leaving him naked in front of a still very clothed Tony. Tony stepped back, taking a moment to drink in the sight.

Tony offered a slow, predatory smile, eyes raking over Bucky. “I chose well, didn’t I?” He said, mostly to himself. “On the bed, all fours.”

Bucky wanted to protest, but the words wouldn’t even form in his mind, let alone on his tongue. His limbs felt like lead as he obeyed, head swimming.

“You’re already leaking,” Tony noted, fingers brushing across Bucky’s ass. Bucky hadn’t even realised he was leaking slick until Tony’s rough fingertips brushed over the red-hot skin. Bucky whimpered.

Bucky could hear shuffling of clothing, then he watched Tony’s shirt and jacket get tossed down onto his floor haphazardly. Tony’s hand soothed over Bucky’s spine, and he gasped in spite of himself.

“Hm, you sure you don’t spread your legs for every alpha you meet?” Tony asked, fingers venturing back down to Bucky’s ass, teasing the rim. “You definitely seem slut enough for it.”

Bucky shook his head, burying his face in the sheets. He couldn’t come up with a verbal response other than a pained whine, and he hoped Tony wasn’t looking for one.

Tony hummed, dipping the very tip of his pointer finger into Bucky’s finger, almost scientifically so. Bucky jerked like he’d been shocked, pushing back on the finger. But Tony moved with him, and the desperation got him nowhere.

Tony wiggled his finger a bit as if gauging Bucky’s reaction. Bucky outright moaned, fingers curling. It was such a small, teasing touch, yet Bucky’s senses already felt overloaded.

“Hush,” Tony chided, spare hand curling briefly around Bucky’s throat. “Other people sleeping a few rooms away, remember?”

Bucky nodded, mouth working for an apology but nothing came out.

“Haven’t even started and you’re already whining like a real bitch,” Tony hissed, and the words felt more for show than anything else, yet they somehow still rocked Bucky’s core, shivering down his spine with humiliation. 

Tony pushed his finger the rest of the way, and Bucky had to cover his mouth to hold in the shriek building up.

“Good slut,” Tony cooed, in a most patronizing tone. “As much as I love teasing you, we’ll have to save that for another time.” 

He pulled his finger out, and Bucky was about to growl in frustration, until he heard a zipper being pulled down, then pressure against his ass.

“Hold still.” That was the only warning Bucky got before Tony pushed himself in.

It was a slow, torturous stretch. And Bucky loved every second of it. He bit down on his pillow, his breath coming out in harsh gasps. Tony finally, finally bottomed out, filling Bucky up in all the places he’d never realized had even been empty.

“Thank you,” Bucky choked out, finding his voice. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” It became a mantra, on Bucky's tongue.

“Thank you for what?” Tony prompted, pulling out just a bit to push back in.

Bucky whimpered. “Thank you for fucking me, for filling me up. Thank you. Alpha.”

Tony hummed, seeming to take that as enough of an answer. He snarled, then snapped his hips.

Bucky's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Tony started fucking him. It was a quick, hard pace, one that had Bucky biting the pillows so he didn't scream. Tony was right there, right against his sweet spot. 

Bucky was going to lose his fucking mind.

“Fuck,” Tony hissed. His hand had never left Bucky's throat, and now only tightened. Tony's other hand slid down Bucky's stomach to fondle his cock. Bucky stifled a moan when Tony's callused hand wrapped around his cock. “You're a nice fuckhole. Good little slut.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Bucky mumbled into his sheets. Tony chuckled and gave his cock a firm twist stroke motion, thumb swiping over the head. Bucky spasmed, vision whiting out with pleasure. “Alpha!”

“Shit,” Tony swore and faltered in his rhythm when Bucky tightened around him. “Do that again,” Tony demanded.

Bucky moaned, trying to focus enough to give Tony what he wanted. Tony's hand slipped down to squeeze Bucky's balls. Bucky couldn't hold in his shriek, body giving another spasm.

Tony moaned, right in Bucky's ear, then he pulled out, and Bucky felt a wetness splatter across his back. Bucky whined as frustration seeped into him at not being knotted.

“Hush,” Tony admonished. “I’ll knot you when I mate you.” He went back to jerking Bucky off, with quick motions, and that damned little twist that had Bucky losing his mind. “Now come.”

Tony cut off Bucky's airflow just as he came, holding in whatever noise Bucky was about to make. Bucky couldn't think, couldn't feel anything but pleasure tearing through him. He was vaguely aware of his own trembling. Bucky didn't think he’d ever orgasmed so hard. And Tony didn't even knot him.

When Bucky finally, finally came down from his high, Tony let go of him, letting Bucky slump down onto the bed, boneless.

It took Bucky a moment to gather enough energy to roll over and the moment he did, he saw Tony already dressed and leaving.

Before Bucky could even call out, Tony winked and left. Bucky let out a groan.

He needed sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Bucky woke up, he was pleasantly sore and reeked of alpha. He slunk towards the shower before anyone else woke up.

At least, he thought he was up before anyone else.

“You're playing a dangerous game, Barnes.” It was Natasha, leaning against the wall behind Bucky.

Bucky spun around. There was no explaining it. He was fucked out, smelling like an alpha, with his own hormones all fucked up. Anyone would've smelt the sex on him, but a stronger beta like Natasha would smell the alpha pheromones. 

“You can't tell Steve.” Bucky started.

Natasha sighed. “He’d kill us both if I did.” She thought a moment. “It's the leader of the Starks, isn't it?” Bucky didn't say anything. “Of course it is. James,” Natasha rarely, if ever, used his full name. “You know what this means.”

Bucky didn't know what to say. “It- I… god Nat, I didn't mean for… this.”

“I know.” Natasha’s expression was pinched, but sympathetic. “You'll have to tell Steve.”

“Tell him what?” Bucky threw his hand in the air. “That I’ve been lying to him my whole life, and I’m really a werewolf, as well as one who the lead alpha of the pack we’re hunting is trying to mate with?”

“I can tell him about me as well if it'd make things easier. Spread his anger a bit.” Natasha offered.

Bucky shook his head. “I have no right to drag you into this, Nat. Whether you're a wolf or not, this isn't your fight. I can handle it. I’ll figure something out.” Bucky flashed her a wobbly smile and slipped into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“So, what’s the call?” Scott asked over breakfast, as they all ate pancakes and bacon.

Steve let out a pained sigh. “I’m not really sure. Clint was right. This pack… well, they’re human, in every sense of the word, excluding biology. I can’t say I wouldn’t have regrets killing them.”

“But they’re still wolves.” Wanda pointed out. Bucky ignored the twisting in his gut.

“They are.” Steve nodded, starting to pace. “What do you think, Buck? You have the most experience in seeing the worst in werewolves.”

Bucky held back his frown and avoided looking at Natasha. “If you want my honesty…” Bucky shrugged. “What the Hydra pack did to me, I can’t ever fully come back from that. And I want to hate all wolves for it.” That was the truth. After Hydra, Bucky wanted to despise his kind. And he did, for a while. What Hydra did to him, it was hard to find another reasonable response. It wasn’t really until after Bucky met Natasha that he realized he could befriend other wolves and still be a good person. “But I know good people when I see ‘em, Stevie. Those wolves? Good people.” Also wasn’t a lie. Bucky really did think Tony and his pack were good people. Better than most packs, anyway.

“I agree.” Steve thought for a moment. “How about- what if we go, apologize, and leave the area? We’ll keep a close watch, make sure nothing big goes down in the area, but otherwise just move on? There’ll always be other packs to hunt.” He looked around. “Any objections?”

Silence.

“Okay. Good. We’ll finish up breakfast, and go talk to the Starks.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you back to try and kill my pack again?” Tony looked annoyed, but this time more apprehensive as he stared at Steve’s merry band of misfits standing in front of him and the rest of his pack, once again wrapped around the now unlit campfire ring. 

Steve shook his head, and Bucky could practically feel him swallowing down his pride. “No, no. We don't want to hurt you, I promise. I-we came to apologize. My team… We've never dealt with a domesticated pack before. I didn't even know they existed. But clearly, you and your pack are domesticated and we have no right to be hunting you down. I promise we’ll skip town and leave you alone.” Steve said, forcing a small smile.

Tony tilted his head to the side for a moment but nodded. “Apology begrudgingly accepted. But, I do have one problem.”

Steve tensed. “What?”

“You don't get to leave.” Tony folded his arms. “Well, you specifically can, but not your whole team. My omega stays with me.”

“Your- pardon?” Steve frowned.

Tony stared at him, then chuckled. “Wow, you really don’t know.” He walked over to Bucky, taking slow and careful steps.

Bucky's heart pounded. He didn't want Steve to know, didn't want to see the betrayal in Steve's eyes when he found out. It was bad enough Bucky was a werewolf, but even worse he was an omega. He couldn't imagine his team looking him in the eye after finding out. He opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out.

“Kneel.” The order was gentler this time, and Bucky didn't drop as quickly as he had the first time, but he did sink to his knees. He stared at Tony's shoes, throat tight with shame. Tony's hand came up to absently pet his hair, and Bucky relished in the small amount of comfort he was given. He wrapped his hand around the back of Tony's thigh and burying his face into Tony's hip.

“Bucky?” Steve's confused voice sounded far away. Bucky didn't answer.

“Oh I’m sorry, you didn't know?” Tony's innocent tone was transparent. “He’s part were. So’s your redhead, by the way. She's beta. I can smell her.”

Bucky could imagine the glare Natasha was giving Tony. He didn't look up, humiliation was too hot in his veins to do much else than whimper into Tony's hip.

“Bucky, why didn't you tell me?” Steve asked, now sounding hurt.

“‘Fraid you’d kill me,” Bucky mumbled against Tony's jeans. “Ashamed of what I am.”

Tony tutted softly, rubbing his scalp. “Anyway, as I said, I’m keeping my omega.”

“He’s not your anything.” Steve snapped.

“Shut up, Stevie.” Bucky sighed. “It’s fine. I’m his if I wanna be his, and I do.”

“You barely know him!”

Steven,” Natasha cut in. “I know it's hard for you to understand, but werewolf culture is just different in that aspect. An alpha can imprint itself on an omega the first time they meet, and the two will be happy together for the rest of their lives. It's a social norm. Tony and Bucky haven't done anything out of the usual. Just looking at them now, I don't think Bucky could get a better alpha.”

“He made Bucky submit in front of everyone!”

“It’s called breaking, blondie.” Tony cut in. “It's a primal assertion of dominance. We’re all slaves to our biology.”

There was a beat of silence. “Have you mated him yet?” Steve asked.

Tony's hand trailed down to trace over Bucky's glands, right on his neck. Bucky tilted his head to the side, giving Tony mote access. “Not yet. I was going to do it in front of my pack. Traditionally, and all. I’m modest enough to save the knotting for a more private setting though if you care.”

“Yeah, because you're the most modest guy I know.” One of Tony's pack snickered.

“Hey, can it, Rhodey.” Tony huffed. “I’m plenty modest.” The entire pack snickered and Tony sighed. “I need a new pack.” There was a pause. “I’m going to mate James now after I introduce him to my pack. You wanna stay, I don't care. Hell, if your redhead wants, she can join the pack, if it'll make James feel more comfortable.” He tapped Bucky's temple. “You. Up, come on.”

Bucky pushed himself to his feet, standing in front of Tony. Tony spun them both around so they faced the pack. 

“Pay attention. That's Pepper, Rhodey, T’Challa, Peter, Shuri, Bruce, and Thor.” Tony pointed to each one. “All of you, this is James.”

“I go by Bucky,” Bucky added, staring at Tony's pack. His pack, Bucky realized. He was mating with the lead alpha, which meant he’d be the pack omega. He’d have to help Tony run and take care of an entire pack, even if it was a small one.

Bucky wasn't ready for this.

Dread coiled in his stomach, but he pushed it away. He’d already made it clear he verbally consented to Tony being his alpha, and he couldn't just chicken out now.

“Now you all staying or what?” Tony asked, glancing at Steve’s team.

Steve opened his mouth, but Natasha cut in. “We’ll leave. This is a traditional were mating, we have no right to be here,” she said. They all nodded and started to walk away.

“Tasha?” Bucky called out, giving her pleading eyes.

Natasha paused, then sighed. “Fine. I’ll stay.” She walked over to the pack, sitting next to the other redhead, Pepper as the rest of their team disappeared back into the woods.

“After you mate him, can I make him a prosthetic arm?” A younger alpha asked, Shuri, Bucky was pretty sure Tony had called her.

Tony rolled his eyes. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Alright, come on. Let's get going.” Tony grabbed Bucky's arm and dragged him to the centre of the group.

Bucky watched as the entire pack shifted to kneeling, showing their submission to their pack leader. Bucky closed his eyes, falling to his own knees in front of Tony, head bowed and hands folded.

Tony took one knee, low enough to be able to reach Bucky but still towering over him. Tony slid off his tee shirt, tossing it aside.

“I know we’re supposed to do this naked, but I think shirtless will do,” Tony said, and pushed Bucky's jacket off, followed by pulling his shirt off. Bucky let Tony do both. He vaguely hoped the pack wouldn't be disgusted in seeing the jagged scars where his arm should've been. Shame crept back up on him, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Tony took Bucky's face in his hands, kissing his forehead. It felt almost as a much a comforting gesture as it did a part of the mating, and Bucky almost cried in thanks, choking on a gasp. He tried to ignore the presence of the pack around them, focusing on Tony.

Tony's lips moved to kiss each one of Bucky's eyelids. Then the bridge of his nose, then either side of his jaw. He brought his mouth to hover over Bucky's, close enough that Bucky could feel his breath, but not kissing him.

“Promise you'll help me take care of them,” Tony whispered, lips brushing as he spoke. “Promise you'll tell me when I’m wrong, be at my side.”

Bucky managed a nod. “I promise.”

“Good.”

Tony brought his mouth down to Bucky's glands. He pressed a warm, soothing kiss down on the warm skin.

Then he bit down.

Bucky shouted as soon as the skin broke, first from the sharp pain, and then from the rush of hormones. Tony was already lapping away at the blood, soothing the ache as Bucky shook.

Bucky trembled, his entire body feeling too light and yet too heavy. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He fumbled a bit, reaching forward to cling to Tony's forearm. He needed Tony, he needed his alpha.

Tony was running his hands over Bucky's sides, letting Bucky nestle into the crook of his shoulder as he continued to lick the wound. 

The burning fire of need inside of Bucky faded a bit, and he was left with a warm, buzzing feeling. Almost like being drunk or high, but somehow better. Bucky slumped over, relaxation taking over. It felt as though a hole he didn’t even know had been gnawing on his soul was finally filled.

Tony pulled away from Bucky’s neck, now that the wound had stopped bleeding. He finally kissed Bucky’s lips, and Bucky could taste his own blood and hormones on Tony’s tongue. 

Bucky’s vision came back into focus when Tony helped pull him to his feet, even as he was still swaying a bit. He was reminded of the burning humiliation in his stomach as he glanced around at the pack circling them.

“Can I build him an arm now?” Shuri nearly whined. The beta sitting next to her -T’Challa, was it?- smacked her arm.

Tony chuckled. “Sure. Come on, let’s all get home before it’s dark.”

 

* * *

 

Tony’s pack monopolized the bottom floor of an apartment building, with doors between apartments left open and so many rooms intermingling that Bucky wasn’t even sure what rooms were whose.

It was nice.

“I texted Steve and let him know where we are, and gave him the address if he wants to stop by,” Natasha said to Tony, whose side Bucky still hadn’t left.

Tony nodded. “Sounds great, it’ll be a party.” He hummed.

Bucky looked around what seemed to be the communal living room. Shuri and Peter were staring at blueprints, still talking about supposedly making Bucky an arm, Natasha was getting a bit too friendly with Bruce, T’Challa was on his phone somewhat watching over Shuri and Peter, Thor was reading a book, and Pepper and Rhodey were in a deep discussion about something. It was a family. A family he’d promise to help take care of. Bucky was terrified.

Bucky didn’t have much time to contemplate it before Tony was pulling down the hall, away from the living room and into a bedroom, far out of earshot. As soon as he shut the door, he had his tongue down Bucky’s throat, shoving Bucky toward a bed.

“Mine,” Tony growled. “You’re fucking mine.”

Bucky gasped, letting Tony tear off his clothes. Tony’s hands slid over his skin, forcing Bucky onto the bed with a single push. He climbed onto the bed, hovering over Bucky on his knees.

“You… are… mine.” Tony hissed between kisses down Bucky’s neck.

“Yours,” Bucky choked out.

Tony growled, nosing the bite mark he’d left barely an hour ago. He sat back to pull off his shirt, tossing aside. Bucky ran his hand over Tony’s chest, enjoying the chance to finally see him.

Tony had a scar in the centre of his chest that made him snarl a bit if Bucky’s hand came too close to it, so Bucky avoided it in favour of holding Tony’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Tony gave Bucky another quick kiss, then shuffled forward to grab something -lube, Bucky would assume- from the nightstand, inadvertently putting his crotch right above Bucky’s face.

Before he even really knew what he was doing, Bucky was undoing Tony’s jeans, pushing them down enough to pull out his prize. He stroked Tony’s cock a few times, coaxing it to full hardness. Seeing its size, Bucky was shocked he’d even taken that up his ass.

The first lick was testing, just to see Tony’s reaction. Tony gasped and swore, threading his fingers into Bucky’s hair. “Don’t tease.” Tony gasped, pushing his head closer to Tony’s crotch. Bucky grinned.

With one try, Bucky had Tony’s entire length down his throat- something he was incredibly proud of, even more so when Tony choked on a moan. He slid up and down Tony’s cock, holding the back of his thigh for support.

“Fuck,” Tony hissed. “You keep that up and I might resolve to never let you off my dick, James.”

Bucky would have smiled if he could’ve, around a mouthful of Tony. He pulled all his best tricks, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue the best he could from his awkward angle.

“You’re gonna be the damned death of me,” Tony said, yanking Bucky off his dick. He rolled his eyes at Bucky’s initial whine and pout. “Oh don’t give me that look. We’re getting on with the main course. We can have fun with foreplay after you’re mine.”

Tony slid himself back down, kissing down Bucky’s neck as he brought already lube slick fingers to Bucky’s hole. Bucky took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

He still moaned like a cheap whore when Tony slid the first finger in.

“So fucking needy,” Tony whispered in his ear, using his body to pin Bucky's against the bed.

“Please,” Bucky whimpered, clinging to Tony's forearm.

Tony rolled his eyes, slipping in his second and third finger in at the same time. Bucky's back arched and he covered his mouth to hold in a shriek. 

Tony took his spare hand and used it to pull Bucky's away from his mouth. “Ah. I want to hear you, James. I want you to scream for me. Scream for your alpha.” Tony pulled his fingers out, lining up.

“Please,” Bucky's head tossed and turned with desperation. “Fuck me. I need- I need your knot.” He didn't care how cliché it sounded, how desperate his voice was. Bucky fucking needed it.

Tony let out a soft humming noise, nipping at Bucky's jaw. “Beg. Let me hear you, James.”

“Please.” Bucky forced out. “Please, please, please. Fuck me, alpha. I need it, I need your knot. Please.”

With a rough snarl, Tony snapped his hips, and suddenly Bucky was full. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he keened, clinging to Tony like a lifeline.

Tony didn't wait for Bucky to adjust, and instead just started thrusting with quick, staccato beats. Bucky keened, back arching. He was so gloriously full. Everything felt perfect as if a final puzzle piece had finally been slotted into place.

“Mine.” Tony hissed, nosing the bite mark. “My omega.”

“Yours.” Bucky choked out.

Tony sped up, thrusts getting harder and faster. He found Bucky’s prostate and Bucky screamed, his entire body convulsing. Tony aimed for it after that, hitting Bucky’s sweet spot dead on with every thrust.

Bucky lost track of time. Tony might’ve been fucking him for minutes, he might’ve been fucking him for hours. With pleasure and pure, unnamable sensation flooding Bucky’s senses, it was hard to tell. Time, everything seemed irrelevant. All that mattered was Tony fucking him, Tony touching him, Tony mating him. Tony, Tony, Tony.

When Tony’s hand wrapped around Bucky’s cock he was jerked out of his subspace haze and pulled back to reality. Tony’s thrusts were getting more erratic, panting harsher. Bucky mewled, pulling him closer.

“Please,” Bucky gasped.

“Come for me,” Tony whispered, and Bucky was gone.

Bucky’s entire body clenched, and he was taken over by a white-hot, toe-curling pleasure. He couldn’t think, wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. Every nerve in his body was on fire, burning hot with feeling. He might’ve been screaming, he honestly wasn’t sure anymore. It was hard to think about anything other than his orgasm tearing through him.

Tony’s rough moan filled Bucky’s ears, then- oh god then he was being knotted. Tony stilled, knot growing inside of Bucky. If Bucky had thought he was full before, it was nothing compared to now. Tony collapsed on top of Bucky with a small growl.

The next few moments were spent in a serene quietness, Tony petting Bucky’s hair almost absently as they both caught their breaths. Bucky traced patterns on Tony’s skin, avoiding the scar in the middle of his chest.

“Are you good?” Tony asked, voice still a bit rough.

Bucky nodded. “Never been better.”

Tony smiled, tilting his head to the side. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll admit I don't like the ending here, it feels kind of half-assed. But I tried my best here.
> 
> Come annoy me on Tumblr, @WinterIron-Trash


End file.
